Filhos de Ouro
by Notte di Luce
Summary: Seguimento da fic 'Papais de Ouro'. As crianças passam a interagir mais umas com as outras, e também com outras figuras do Santuário, além dos pais.
1. Grande Mestre não é Babá

**GRANDE MESTRE NÃO É BABÁ**

* * *

Todos cavaleiros de ouro haviam saído numa missão importante e inesperada. Sendo assim, Shion não sabia muito bem o que fazer com os filhos deles. Ele havia sido discípulo do lendário Hakurei de Altar, fora o antigo cavaleiro de Áries, lutara em duas Guerras Santas, e havia sido como um pai para Mu... Mas agora estava diante de treze crianças. Treze filhos de cavaleiros de ouro!

_Ah... Crianças – tentou chamar a atenção, mas os pequenos estavam ocupados demais brincando e implicando uns com os outros para prestarem atenção no Grande Mestre. – Crianças... Como vocês bem sabem... – nada ainda.

Chian, o filho de Mu, percebeu que Shion estava falando. Ficando de pé sobre o assento do Grande Mestre, ele gritou a plenos pulmões:

_Silêncio! Silêncio! Silêncio... Porque o vovô quer falar!

_Vovô? – perguntou Shion, surpreso com a palavra.

Chian sorriu e pulou do assento, correndo de volta para o grupo de crianças.

_Os pais de vocês saíram numa missão importante e...

Alexia, filha de Aioria, levantou a mão.

_Pode falar – permitiu o ariano.

_Eu já sabia disso, Grande Mestre.

_Eu também – disse Helena, entediada e já com saudades do papai Milo.

_Acho que todos nós já sabemos – informou Henry sem tirar os olhos de um livro em francês.

Héracles, um dos gêmeos de Saga, resolveu implicar com o pequeno aquariano:

_Se o nerd falou, tá falado.

A filha de Milo não gostou, e, arregaçando as mangas do seu vestido, ameaçou:

_Tá implicando com o Henry? Repete, se tiver coragem.

O filho de Camus, mantendo a cabeça geladinha, disse:

_Deixa pra lá, Helena. O meu pai me ensinou a não levar a sério provocações tolas sobre a minha capacidade intelectual avançada.

A escorpiana não entendeu muito bem as palavras difíceis de Henry:

_Intelectual o que?

_Ah... Senta aqui perto de mim – estendeu a mão para ela, que corou.

_Tá bom – suspirou e quase não largou a mão dele pelo resto da manhã.

Shion estava para retomar a palavra quando sentiu algo agarrando seus pés. Era Rajeev, o filho de Shaka.

_Bá... Bá... Gu... Bá.

Shion pegou o menino nos braços e seguiu:

_Os pais de vocês voltarão em breve, mas, até que voltem, vocês ficarão aqui no meu Salão.

_Gandi Mestri...

_O que foi Guido? – perguntou ao olhar para o filhinho de Máscara da Morte, que encolhia as perninhas.

_Vou dá meu xixi pro penico. Tchau.

_Ah... Espere um pouco. Eu levo você até o banheiro.

Shion, ainda com o bebê loiro de Shaka no braço, pegou Guido pela mão e o levou até o banheiro.

_Naum... Esse penico grande naum. O meu é outro. O meu é pequeno – reclamou.

_Dessa vez você vai ter que fazer nesse aqui.

O menino fez cara feia, mas acabou "dando o seu xixi" para o outro penico.

_Pronto?

_Prontu – disse feito homenzinho.

Retornando para o Salão...

_Hector, tire o meu elmo da cabeça e saia do meu assento de Grande Mestre.

O gêmeo mais velho de Saga parecia bem confortável, mas obedeceu dizendo:

_Eu só queria saber como era – encolheu os ombros.

"Que perigo", pensou Shion.

De repente, um choro alto foi ouvido. Era Lin, a filha de Dohko, cuja boneca tinha sido tomada pela taurina Mariazinha.

_Ela pegou a Shunlei... Aahhhh... Me dá a Shunlei de novo!

Shion foi até Mariazinha, para devolver a boneca de Lin. Pensando que levaria uma bronca, a filha de Aldebaran começou a chorar também:

_Buáááá... Eu só queria dar mingauzinho pra ela, Grande Mestre. Ela tá com fome e a Lin não dá comidinha pra ela!

_Não precisa chorar, Mariazinha – Shion tentava consolá-la.

_Eu também tou com fome, Grande Mestre – disse Belinha, a filha de Afrodite de Peixes, que brincava distraidamente com um bolo disforme de massinha de modelar.

Com Rajeev num braço e puxando Guido pela outra mão, Shion pensava no que fazer. Foi quando concluiu:

_Eu sou o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Não preciso ficar cuidando das crianças se posso designar essa tarefa para outra pessoa!

Shion, então, pensou em que poderia ser a primeira "babá" daqueles filhos de ouro.

* * *

Shun de Andrômeda estava preocupado, pois o chamado do Grande Mestre havia sido urgente. Ao chegar ao Templo, entretanto, encontrou-o rodeado de crianças enquanto dizia:

_E essa é a essência do cosmo – terminou.

_Conta essa historinha de novo. Eu gostei – pediu Belinha ao brincar com as suas tranças.

_Não é uma historinha, Isabela. Saber sobre o cosmo pode ser a diferença entre... – Shion viu Shun, e pigarreou.

_Estou aqui, Grande Mestre. Cheguei até a ficar preocupado com o seu chamado – falou o cavaleiro de bronze trajando a sua armadura.

_Ah... Sim. Eu tenho uma missão para você.

_Estou à suas ordens.

_Certo. A missão é a seguinte: você terá de cuidar dos filhos dos cavaleiros de ouro.

_Só isso? Tudo bem – disse num sorriso luminoso ao olhar para as crianças.

_Ótimo. Qualquer coisa, eu estarei em Áries – falou Shion ao levantar do chão, bater a poeira de suas roupas, e deixar o Salão.

Uma hora depois...

_Belinha, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Shun.

_Estou comendo – disse ela ao dar a primeira mordida num "pastelzinho".

Shun coçou a cabeça e disse:

_Mas massinha de modelar não se come.

_Nem meleca. Mas eu tou com fome, então eu inventei essa comida – disse ela ao colocar mais um pedaço na boca.

_Você parece ser uma menina bem imaginativa, mas massinha realmente não é comida, e o bolo que eu fiz está quase saindo do forno – disse Shun ao tomar o "pastelzinho" da mão dela.

Belinha disparou:

_E é bolo de que sabor, tio Shun? Porque tem bolo de chocolate, bolo de formiguinha, bolo de bolo, bolo de cobertura, bolo de...

_É bolo de chocolate – respondeu.

_Eba! Eu gosto!

Pedro, o filho de Shura, avisou ao Shun:

_A Belinha não pode comer muito bolo de chocolate – disse preocupado.

_Tudo bem, Pedro. Ei, já disseram que você parece muito com o seu pai? – perguntou o cavaleiro de bronze com um sorriso feliz.

_Dizem isso para mim o tempo todo.

_Imagino que sim.

Shun deixou as crianças por um instante para tirar o bolo do forno. Cuidadosamente ele improvisou uma mesa, colocou nela pratinhos e copinhos, e, por último, trouxe o enorme bolo de chocolate.

_Eu ajudo a cortar – disse o filho de Shura.

_Obrigada pela ajuda, mas não gosto de ver crianças com facas nas mãos.

_Facas? – Pedro balançou a cabeça seriamente e cortou o bolo com o seu projeto de Excalibur. – Eu corto as pizzas lá em casa agora.

Shun ficou impressionado, e começou a distribuir os pedaços de bolo.

_Eu quero mais um – pediu Belinha, sem nem morder o primeiro que recebera.

_Antes você tem que terminar esse aí – disse o cavaleiro.

_Ah... Tá bom.

Passado algum tempo...

Os gêmeos Hector e Héracles olharam um para o outro e disseram no mesmo instante:

_Tá pensando no que eu estou pensando?

_Aham – responderam juntos.

Ambos ficaram de pé e...

_Guerra de bolo!

Shun arregalou os olhos e tentou impedir o inevitável:

_Não... Não façam isso, crianças – levou uma "bolada" na cara.

Hector tentou jogar bolo em Chian, mas o filho de Mu desapareceu no ar e reapareceu jogando suco no filho de Saga.

_Não vale isso!

_Vale sim – disse o pequeno ariano antes de sumir de novo.

Alexia, cujo cabelo dourado estava cheio de migalhas, ficou muito zangada.

_Ninguém joga bolo assim em mim – bradou a leoazinha estufando o peito e pegando a bandeja de bolo. – Tomem isso!

Foi bolo para todo lado. Helena observava tudo de longe, rindo. Henry não ligava para nada do que estava acontecendo.

Embaixo da mesa, sem que ninguém notasse, estavam Rajeev e Dorinha. O filho de Shaka, apenas alguns meses mais novo que a filha de Aioros, iniciou um "diálogo":

_Bi... Bá... Gu... Dá.

_Nan.

_Bu... Dá... Di... Di.

Ela assentiu e bateu palminhas, concordando sabe se lá com o que.

De volta à guerra de bolo...

_Eu estou muito desapontado com vocês, crianças. Com certeza os cavaleiros de ouro ensinaram que não se deve... – limpou o suco que tinha na cara.

_Eu não estou me sentindo bem, tio Shun – disse Belinha antes de vomitar todo o bolo que havia comido em excesso, e alguns pedaços da massinha de modelar.

_Eu avisei – disse Pedro.

_Ah... Vai ficar tudo bem, Belinha – falou Shun, disposto a tomar conta da menina.

Após cuidar da filha de Afrodite, trocar as fraldas de Rajeev e Dorinha, levar Guido ao banheiro outra vez, colocar Lin para dormir, dar banho nos que participaram da "guerra de bolo" – menos em Chian, que fugiu –, Shun estava cansado. E ele ainda nem tinha limpado o Salão do Mestre.

_Poxa... Não pensei que seria assim, tão difícil.

Os gêmeos de Saga aproximaram-se do cavaleiro. Hector perguntou:

_Tio Shun, para que servem essas suas correntes?

_Ah... As correntes de Andrômeda servem tanto para o ataque, quanto para a defesa.

_Sei... – disse Héracles ao segurar uma delas.

_E elas te defendem mesmo, tio Shun? – quis saber Hector ao segurar a corrente pontiaguda.

Sabendo que geminianos eram curiosos por natureza, o cavaleiro respondeu:

_Sim. De qualquer inimigo.

_Ah... Legal – falou Héracles ao fazer um sinal para o irmão.

Hector perguntou:

_Você pode ir um pouquinho mais pra trás?

_Para que?

Os meninos empurraram Shun para uma coluna do Salão do Mestre, e começaram a correm em volta dele, prendendo-o com as correntes de Andrômeda.

_Vocês não deveriam fazer isso, meninos.

Os gêmeos riam alto.

_Certo, eu não estou zangado. Mas parem com isso agora – falou Shun.

_Não mesmo – disseram os meninos ao mesmo tempo.

Duas horas depois...

Shion subiu de Áries para o Salão. Encontrou Shun ainda acorrentado e com uma maçã enorme na boca, para que não pudesse gritar.

_Por Athena! O que vocês...?

_Os gêmeos prenderam o Shun – dedurou Alexia.

O cavaleiro de bronze tentava dizer alguma coisa. Shion foi até ele e lhe tirou a fruta da boca.

_Ikkiiii!

"Preciso encontrar outra pessoa para cuidar das crianças", pensou o ariano ao perceber a bagunça do lugar.

* * *

Seiya de Pegasus chegou a Áries. Lá, encontrou Chian sentado na entrada.

_Olá! Você deve ser o filho do Mu – cumprimentou animadamente.

_Sou eu.

_Parece bastante com ele.

_É.

_E o que você está fazendo aí?

_Vigiando.

Seiya caiu na gargalhada. Depois, disse ao tentar atravessar a Primeira Casa:

_Que legal, mas eu tenho que ir agora. O Grande Mestre mandou me chamar.

_Você não vai passar – decidiu o menino ariano ao balançar a cabeleira lilás.

_Como é?

Chian desapareceu. Seiya achou que era a deixa para seguir seu caminho, mas...

_Parado aí – surgiu agarrando a cabeça do cavaleiro de bronze, e tapando os olhos dele com as mãos.

_Eu não posso brincar agora... Ei, me solta!

_Não.

Seiya tentava tirar Chian de seus ombros, mas não conseguia. O menino, então, desapareceu de novo. Surgiu mais adiante e, com a sua telecinese, ergueu uma pedra de tamanho considerável.

_Caramba... Só podia ser mesmo filho do Mu! – Seiya exclamou.

_Fica parado aí – disse o menino, querendo acertar o cavaleiro com a pedra.

_Você não está pensando em...

Chian riu e gritou ao mover a pedra:

_Segura!

Seiya desviou. O menino, então, escolheu uma rocha ainda maior e disse:

_Fica parado. Não vai doer.

_Eu não!

No entanto, antes que Chian tentasse de novo acertar o cavaleiro, Shion chegou.

_Pedra no chão, agora – ordenou.

_Me deixa acertar ele, vovô – falou o menino com uma carinha pidona.

_Não. E você deveria estar lá em cima com os outros, Chian.

O Pegasus, então, começou a rir.

_Vovô? – perguntou.

O Grande Mestre revirou os olhos, e, fazendo um sinal para o filho de Mu, autorizou o ataque. A pedra voou e acertou em cheio a cabeça de Seiya, que caiu no chão.

_Ai, ai, ai...

_Isso não foi nada comparado ao que você já sofreu antes, Seiya. Levante-se.

_Foi para isso que o senhor me chamou aqui, Grande Mestre? – falou o Pegasus ao tocar o galo enorme que se formava na sua testa.

_Não. Ou quase. A questão é que você já enfrentou inimigos bastante poderosos antes.

_Sim, já.

_Deuses, até – lembrou Shion.

_Foi.

_Então, a nova missão que tenho para você será bem simples.

_Qual é? – perguntou Seiya, cheio de si.

_Você vai cuidar dos filhos dos cavaleiros de ouro – isso soou solenemente na voz de Shion.

_Só isso? Talvez não seja tão difícil.

Chian riu.

_Ótimo. Então suba – Shion disse, satisfeito.

Ao chegar ao Salão do Mestre – ainda sujo em razão da "guerra de bolo" –, Seiya presenciou uma cena rara: a hora do cochilo das crianças. Todas pareciam mais anjinhos: Lin abraçava a sua boneca Shunlei, Henry cochilava com a cabeça apoiada nos pés de Helena, os bebês estavam com suas fraldinhas, Mariazinha encolhia-se num canto, Belinha apoiava a cabeça numa almofada de peixinho, e até os gêmeos de Saga pareciam seres angelicais.

_Vai ser moleza – disse o cavaleiro de bronze ao se espreguiçar.

Pedro, ainda acordado, disse:

_Cuidado.

_Com o que?

_Você vai ver – respondeu o filho de Shura antes de bocejar e pegar no sono.

Chian coçou os olhos e também adormeceu. Sendo assim, Seiya resolveu fazer o mesmo, sentando e escorando-se junto a uma parede.

Algum tempo depois...

_Não é assim que se usa – falava Hector.

_E como é? – perguntou Héracles.

_Ainda não sei – respondeu segurando o grande objeto com suas mãos.

Seiya escutava as vozes dos gêmeos perto de si, mas ainda não acordara completamente. Virou-se para o outro lado e seguiu de olhos fechados, mas Alexia o cutucou:

_Ei... Acorda.

_Marin, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho – falou sonhando.

_Eu não sou a Marin. E ela quer tirar o meu pai de mim – Lexi estapeou o cavaleiro de bronze, aborrecida.

Desorientado, Seiya finalmente abriu os olhos e limpou o canto da boca.

_O que...? Ah... As crianças.

Ele se levantou. No entanto, tomou um baita susto:

_O báculo da Saori! Vocês não deveriam brincar com isso!

Hector, apontando o objeto para Seiya, perguntou:

_Sabe como funciona?

_Ei... Aponta isso pra lá, vai – pediu o cavaleiro.

_Tá com medo? – detectou o filho de Saga ao sorrir.

_Não, é que... Ei, me dá isso aí. Não é brinquedo!

Hector entregou o báculo ao irmão gêmeo, que disse:

_Eu acho que o Seiya tá com medo mesmo.

_Medroso – opinou Helena, aproximando-se.

Seiya se aborreceu:

_Eu não tenho medo, e vocês são apenas crianças!

A escorpiana deu um sorriso desafiador e dirigiu-se ao gêmeo que estava com o báculo:

_Eu acho que sei como isso funciona.

_Então, toma – Héracles entregou a ela.

Seiya começou a suar. Reconheceu a menina como a filha de Milo de Escorpião, e disse:

_É sério, me dá esse báculo. Você é uma meninazinha tão bonitinha... Sabia que o seu pai e eu nos damos super bem? É sério... Você não vai querer se machucar, nem machucar ninguém com isso.

_E se eu não quiser te entregar?

O cavaleiro de bronze perdeu a paciência:

_Ora... Eu não estou de brincadeira!

Helena franziu a testa, e, golpeando as "partes baixas" de Seiya com o báculo, falou:

_Nem eu.

O cavaleiro de bronze caiu primeiramente de joelhos. Depois, rolou no chão urrando e tremendo de dor.

_Au – disse o canceriano Guido, olhando de longe e segurando inconscientemente a própria pintinha.

O filho de Mu, então, gritou:

_Mariazinha, já pode trazer!

Quase tropeçando, a pequena taurina trouxe um vidro de molho de pimenta. Os gêmeos de Saga seguraram a cabeça do Pegasus, e gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

_Beba, Seiya!

Mariazinha virou a garrafinha de molho na boca dele. O rosto do cavaleiro ficou vermelho, os olhos dele mais pareciam duas cachoeiras de lágrimas, e ele parecia estar sem fôlego. Arrastando-se no chão com dificuldade, ele foi até a entrada do Salão do Grande Mestre.

Pedro, o filho de Shura, disse num tom sério:

_Eu avisei.

Recobrando o fôlego após intermináveis e dolorosos minutos, Seiya gritou:

_Saoooooriiiiiii!

De Áries, Shion ouviu o grito que ecoou por todo o Santuário. Resolvido a acabar de uma vez por todas com a indisciplina das crianças, ele escolheu quem seria a próxima pessoa a tomar conta delas.

* * *

O salto alto fazia barulho no piso do Salão do Grande Mestre. A máscara escondia o rosto daquela temida amazona, porém, o tom de voz dela era bastante claro:

_Escutem aqui, pirralhos: eu não tenho paciência para lidar com crianças, portanto, é melhor não me aprontarem nada!

Os gêmeos se encolheram, Henry continuou lendo, Pedro seguia colando figurinhas num álbum, Mariazinha juntava as migalhas de bolo ainda espalhadas pelo lugar para fazer um "bolo de verdade". Dorinha, a filha de Aioros, resolveu fazer uma gracinha e soltou um beijinho para Shina de Cobra, que disse:

_Corta essa, garotinha.

A menininha fez beicinho de choro, então, Alexia pegou a priminha no colo.

Shina seguiu falando:

_Pelo visto, vocês hoje "fizeram a festa", mas isso termina agora.

Belinha cutucou Pedro e perguntou:

_O que ela quer dizer?

_Não sei – disse o capricorniano.

Shina, então, deu a ordem:

_Vocês vão limpar esse lugar agora mesmo!

Helena levantou-se. Colocando as mãozinhas na cintura, disse:

_E se eu não quiser limpar?

Admirada, a Cobra falou:

_Você tem fibra, menina. Mas não passa ainda de uma criaturinha pequena que eu posso esmagar, se eu quiser.

Henry, conhecendo o pequeno amor da sua vida, resolveu agir:

_Nós vamos limpar. Não é, _ma petit_ _Helena_?

_Você fica fofinho falando francês, Henry. Mas eu só vou limpar porque você tá querendo – disse a escorpiana antes de dirigir um olhar desafiador para Shina.

"Ela daria uma boa amazona", pensou a Cobra.

As crianças, então, começaram a limpara a bagunça que fizeram. Shina passou o tempo todo apenas supervisionando.

_Eu tenho medo dela – disse Belinha para Pedro.

Passado algum tempo...

_Pelo visto, os pais de vocês acabam de retornar ao Santuário. Isso quer dizer que eu estou perto de me livrar de vocês, e eu fico feliz por não terem se comportado mal comigo. Caso o contrário, eu teria aplicado a disciplina e os castigos que, pelo visto, os pais de vocês não gostam de aplicar. Não pensem que eu me importo com o fato de todos aqui serem filhos de cavaleiros de ouro – disse Shina, no seu típico tom de voz altivo.

As crianças mais velhas estavam exaustas após a limpeza do Salão, e sequer tinham ânimo para falar alguma coisa. Entretanto...

A filha de Dohko de Libra resolveu acabar com a desarmonia que sentia no ambiente:

_Eu não gosto de você, tia Shina! Você palece uma bluxa feia e malvada, e eu vou contá tudinho pro meu papaizinho!

Sentindo os cosmos dos cavaleiros de ouro, que se aproximavam, Shina resolveu se calar.

O mais velho de Saga gritou:

_A Lin deu uma lição nela!

Todos correram e ficaram em volta da pequena libriana, comemorando. Os gêmeos olharam para a amazona de Cobra, que já deixava o Salão. Ambos tiveram uma ideia a qual seria executada apenas dias depois.

O primeiro cavaleiro de ouro a chegar foi Aioros de Sagitário. Dorinha estava no braço de Alexia, que disse:

_Eu cuide bem dela, tio Oros.

_Muito bem, Lexi – fez cafuné na sobrinha e beijou a filha, que agarrou em seu pescoço.

_Onde está o papai, tio?

_O Aioria está vindo aí.

_Ele não tá conversando com a Marin não, né? Por que eu não gosto dela – disse por temer perder a atenção exclusiva do pai.

_Ah... Ele tá vindo aí.

Como se pressentisse o perigo, a leoazinha saiu correndo:

_Paiê!

Ela esbarrou nas pernas de Aioria, e disse:

_Ainda bem que você tá aqui!

_O que foi?

_Nada – agarrou o paizão.

O terceiro a chegar foi Aldebaran de Touro. Mariazinha correu para ele e informou:

_Papai... O Seiya tomou o suco de pimenta todinho! Eu acho que ele gostou!

O taurino ergueu a filha com uma mão só e respondeu numa gargalhada:

_Eu aposto que sim, Mariazinha.

Sentindo que o pai estava perto, Chian se transportou para os ombros dele.

_O vovô me deixou brincar com o Seiya.

_Vovô? – Mu disse surpreso com a palavra. Ele olhou para Shion, que estava bastante sério.

Máscara da Morte foi o próximo:

__Figlio_!

_Papà!

O menino saiu correndo. Tomando o pai pela mão, o guiou até o banheiro de "gente grande".

_Esse bebeu meu xixi também – apontou.

_Olha só! Você já é um rapaz!

Guido ficou todo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Saga de Gêmeos adentrou no Salão do Mestre. Olhando para os filhos, perguntou:

_Vocês se comportaram?

_Como sempre, pai – disse Hector.

_É. Como sempre – falou Héracles ao esconder o sorriso com as mãos.

Saga suspirou e olhou para as mãos dos meninos, para ver se eles não levavam nada do Salão do Mestre.

_Vamos, então – disse o geminiano.

Shaka de Virgem logo avistou Rajeev sentado no chão. Ao pegar o menino nos braços, este lhe agarrou os cabelos e sorriu.

Shura de Capricórnio encontrou com o filho. Os dois não se abraçaram, mas o menino Pedro disse:

_Completei o álbum de figurinhas.

_Que bom – disse o cavaleiro ao sorrir e segurar a mão do menino, para levá-lo até Capricórnio.

Afrodite de Peixes correu para Belinha. A menina disparou:

_Papai... Juro que não como mais massinha, nem meleca, nem bolo de chocolate... Espera! Posso comer bolo ainda, papai? Eu não quero deixar de comer bolo. Bolo é a melhor comida do mundo inteiro!

_Andou exagerando de novo, Isabela?

_Foi – disse puxando a própria trancinha.

_Você não tem jeito mesmo – falou ao rumar para Peixes.

Milo de Escorpião entrou logo procurando por Helena, que se escondia com Henry atrás de uma cortina:

_Eu te vejo mais tarde – disse ela.

Henry suspirou e disse:

_Tudo bem, minha adorada _Julieta_.

_O meu nome é Helena. Tá doido?

_E o meu é Henry, mas eu também sou o seu _Romeu_.

_Você tem cada uma... – disse ela ao abandonar o esconderijo.

Os dois voltaram ao Salão, separados um do outro. Milo abraçou a filha. Camus tratou logo de tirar seu filho dali.

O último a chegar foi Dohko de Libra. Lin correu para ele, e, fazendo conchinha com as mãos, cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dele.

_Eu vou falar com a Shina – falou o libriano para acalmar a filha.

_Ela é malvada.

_Eu cuidarei disso – falou ao voltar para Libra.

* * *

Sozinho outra vez, Shion pôde aproveitar a tranquilidade do Santuário naquele fim de tarde. Lembrando-se de Shun, Seiya e Shina, ele disse para si mesmo:

_Eu sou o Grande Mestre, não sou babá.

Lembrando-se do filho de Mu, falou:

_E, pelo visto, sou vovô também – admitiu.

* * *

**Espero que tenha ficado divertido. Escrevi mais sobre os pequenos me lembrando da sugestão da Pure-Petit Cat. **

**Até mais!**


	2. A Namorada do Papai

**A NAMORADA DO PAPAI**

* * *

Aioria e Marin: um casal praticamente perfeito. O sentimento existia entre os dois há muito tempo, mas as muitas lutas e guerras sempre os impediram de ficarem juntos. Primeiro, a amizade de infância quase se desfez graças à mentira de Saga sobre Aioros ser um traidor. Resistiram. Depois, veio a guerra contra Chronos. Superaram. Passados alguns anos, chegou a hora da Batalha das Doze Casas. Ah... Todos sabem o que houve, e, como se não fosse suficiente... Posseidon e também Hades.

Ufa! O Destino realmente os fez esperar. Entretanto, agora que o Santuário estava em paz, eles finalmente podiam ficar juntos. Ou quase.

_Marin... Acorda – falava o leonino ao beijá-la no rosto.

_Já é dia?

_Já, e a Lexi acorda cedo – voz dele ficou um tanto apreensiva ao dizer isso.

Marin se levantou. Arrumando os cabelos, ela disse:

_Aioria, nós somos dois adultos. A Alexia é apenas uma menina. Então, por que temos de ficar nos escondendo dela como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado?

_Marin, é um processo difícil para a Lexi. Além disso, você sabe como nós, os leoninos, precisamos de muita atenção e...

A amazona interrompeu:

_Eu penso que já fui paciente demais, Aioria. A Alexia tem que compreender que eu não vou tomar você dela.

Ouvindo passinhos no quarto da filha, o Leão resolveu apressar o final da conversa:

_Certo. Eu vou dar um jeito.

_Você diz isso há três anos. Três anos – Marin enfatizou.

_Eu sei, mas...

_Eu não quero mais me esconder. É um aviso – disse seriamente antes de sair.

Aioria seguiu-a até a entrada da sua Casa, onde ficou pensativo. Minutos depois, Máscara da Morte apareceu:

_Ei, Simba... Que cara é essa? Problemas?

_A Marin me deu um ultimato hoje. E eu não sei o que fazer com a Lexi.

Máscara da Morte deu um sorriso, e disse:

_Engraçado essas coisas do Reino Animal. Como é que a leoazinha consegue mandar no Rei Leão?

_Meça bem as suas palavras, Máscara. A Alexia não manda em mim, ela só não aceita ainda o meu relacionamento com a Marin.

_Dá no mesmo – o canceriano encolheu os ombros.

_A questão é que eu preciso dar um jeito nessa situação.

_Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer – falou o canceriano.

Aioria esperava um conselho, e perguntou:

_O que?

_Boa sorte – riu alto e seguiu o caminho até o Grande Mestre.

_Eu nem deveria mais falar com você, caranguejo estúpido!

O leonino entrou em casa. Na sala, surgiu Alexia com suas pantufas coloridas.

_Bom dia, papai!

_Bom dia, filha.

Acostumada com a rotina da casa, ela foi direto para a cozinha. Aioria a seguiu e fez panquecas.

_Lexi, eu gostaria de falar com você.

_O que foi? – falou ao se espreguiçar como uma gatinha.

_Já está na hora de você entender uma coisa: eu sou sei pai e nunca vou te abandonar.

Sentindo "cheiro de Marin no ar", Alexia fechou a cara, fez bico, pegou o prato sobre a mesa e saiu. Da cozinha, Aioria ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto dela se fechando com força.

_Eu não gosto dela!

O leonino coçou a cabeça. Por sorte, Aioros descia de Sagitário.

_Deixe-me adivinhar: Alexia e Marin de novo?

_É.

_Aioria, tudo isso acontece porque você é um super pai. A Lexi tem medo de perder ou dividir a atenção que você dá a ela.

_Eu sei. Mas como fazer com que isso mude? Talvez eu precise ser mais firme com a Lexi.

_Contanto que deixe claro que nunca irá decepcioná-la e que sempre vai estar ao lado dela – sugeriu o sagitariano.

_Acho que acabo de ter uma ideia.

À tardinha, Alexia fazia uma das coisas que mais gostava: dançar na sala ao som alto das _Spice Girls_.

"_Stop right now, thank you very much_

_I need somebody with the human touch_

_Hey you, always on the run_

_Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun_

_Do do do do, do do do do_

_Do do do always be together_

_Ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba_

_Ba ba ba stay that way forever"_

Aioria não se intrometia no gosto musical da filha, mas resolveu abaixar o volume e lembrá-la de algo:

_Lexi, de quem nós somos vizinhos?

_Do tio Shaka.

_E...?

_E ele detesta música alta.

_Isso mesmo.

A menina, então, desligou o som. O pai propôs:

_Tem um parque de diversões depois de Rodorio. Gostaria de ir hoje lá?

Os olhos de Alexia brilharam:

_Claro!

Não demorou e ela surgiu com o vestido amarelo que ganhara de Afrodite de Peixes em seu último aniversário. Perguntou:

_Bora?

_Vamos. E na volta, teremos uma surpresa.

_Eu amo surpresas!

_Eu sei.

Os dois, então, foram ao parque de diversões. Brincaram em quase todos os brinquedos, comeram sorvete, algodão doce, pipoca. Aioria ganhou um ursinho de pelúcia para a filha, que cantou uma música para o pai numa máquina de karaokê. Ambos jamais se esqueceriam de tais momentos.

No caminho para Leão, Alexia ainda cantarolava:

__Hoje à noite, aqui na selva, quem dorme é o leão... Hoje à noite, aqui na selva, quem dorme é o leão..._

Aioria fazia o coro, e ria. Porém, quando pai e filha chegaram à entrada da quinta Casa...

_O que ela tá fazendo aqui? – Alexia zangou-se ao ver Marin.

_Ela é a surpresa.

_Não gostei!

Alexia entrou e deixou o casal lá fora. Ela ignorou a hora e o fato de ser vizinha de Shaka de Virgem: ligou o potente aparelho de som no volume máximo, fazendo birra.

"_Yo I'll say you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zig a zig ah"_

Aioria perdeu a paciência:

_Já chega. Ela vai ter que entender – disse ao ir até a sala.

_Aioria, espera um pouco – Marin o seguiu.

"_If you want my future, forget my past_

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

_Get your act together, we could be just fine"_

Vendo o pai e a namorada dele, Alexia começou a dançar, fingindo que os ignorava. Aioria foi até o som e baixou consideravelmente o volume para dizer:

_Alexia... A Marin e eu gostamos muito um do outro e...

De repente, a música das _Spice Girls_ ficou alta outra vez. Era a amazona de Águia disposta a por um fim no problema de uma vez por todas.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends"_

Marin começou a dançar uma coreografia. Obviamente, o queixo de Aioria caiu, afinal, nunca imaginou que ela gostava também de _Wannabe_!

Alexia ficou observando, e teve de admitir:

_Até que ela dança bem.

"_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_What do you think about that, now you know how I feel_

_Say you can handle my love, are you for real?_

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

_If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye"_

Alexia voltou a dançar também, como se estivesse competindo pela atenção do pai. Marin aproximou-se dela, sorrindo. No refrão da música...

"_Yo I'll say you what I want, what I really really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna huh, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends"_

Marin fez um passo que Alexia não conhecia.

_Como você faz esse? – perguntou.

_É fácil – Marin ensinou.

_Legal – disse ao repetir.

A música seguiu, e as duas continuaram dançando uma perto da outra. A amazona, então, convidou:

_Dança com a gente, Aioria.

"_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_So here's a story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_

_We got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn't come for free_

_She's a real lady!_

_And as for me, ha you'll see"_

"_Slam your body down and wind it's all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it's all around"_

Ele respondeu:

_Melhor não.

Alexia insistiu e pegou o pai pela mão:

_Bora, papai. É fácil – começou a ensiná-lo.

_Vamos lá, Aioria – incentivou Marin.

_Ah... Tá bom. Se vocês insistem tanto...

"_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta,_

_you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_

_you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam_

_Slam your body down and wind it's all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it's all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it's all around_

_Slam your body down zigazig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover"_

_Mais uma para a história do Santuário – disse Máscara da Morte, que estava filmando a dança de Aioria, Marin e Lexi havia algum tempinho.

_O que você está fazendo aqui? – gritou o leonino ao ver o canceriano.

_Registrando tudo para a posteridade. Dá um sorriso, Aioria – ajustou o foco.

_Se você mostrar isso pra alguém... – ameaçou.

Máscara da Morte riu e perguntou:

_Vai fazer o que? Chamar as _Spice Girls_?

Shaka de Virgem chegou, incomodado com o barulho. Todavia, ele nada disse ao perceber que Alexia e Marin começavam a fazer amizade.

_O que mais você dança? – a menina perguntou.

_Ah... Várias coisas. Eu tinha que me divertir de algum jeito enquanto treinava o Seiya.

Lexi engoliu o orgulho e sugeriu:

_Você pode vir aqui mais vezes, se quiser. A gente pode dançar mais.

_Eu vou adorar – respondeu Marin.

_E talvez eu até deixe você namorar o meu pai - empinou o nariz.

_Talvez?

_É.

_Tá bom.

Marin sorriu. Enquanto isso, Aioria tentava tomar de Máscara da Morte a câmera de vídeo:

_Me dá isso!

_De jeito nenhum! Esse vídeo vai pra a minha coleção, junto com aquele do jogo da Belinha em que o Afrodite pirou.

Shaka respirou fundo. Depois, disse voltar para a sua Casa e deixar o barulho de Leão:

_Ao menos o Dohko é um vizinho tranquilo.

* * *

**Marin e Aioria dançando Spice Girls... Exagerei? XD **

**Mask troll ataca novamente. :D**


	3. Coelhinho

**COELHINHO **

* * *

Lin estava numa fase bastante "artística" da sua vida. Tanto que as paredes da Casa de Libra estavam repletas de desenhos feitos com canetinha e tinta guaxe. Dohko sempre estimulava a criatividade da sua menininha. O que ele não sabia era que Lin acabaria por expressar essa criatividade também em outras das Doze Casas.

_Lin, eu vou ter que ir até o Templo de Athena. Você fica quietinha? – perguntou ele ao vê-la concentrada em sua última "obra de arte".

_Eu fico quietinha, papaizinho – ela respondeu enquanto misturava tinta guaxe com os dedinhos.

_Certo – disse Dohko ao tomar o caminho para o Templo.

E Lin realmente ficou quietinha. Isso até não encontrar mais espaço para desenhar nas paredes de Libra. Mesmo ficando na pontinha dos pés, ela não alcançava a parte que ainda não estava pintada.

_E agola?

Ela esperou... Esperou... E nada do pai. Cuidadosa, juntou suas coisas dentro de uma caixinha e desceu devagar até Virgem. Chegando lá, encontrou Shaka meditando na posição de lótus, e teve uma ideia.

_Tio?

Refletindo sobre as complexidades existenciais da vida, o virginiano não notou a presença da menina.

_Tio? – chamou de novo.

Nada. Sendo assim, Lin começou a tirar suas canetinhas e tintas da caixinha rosa. Cantando, ela começou a pintar:

"_De olhos vermelhos, de pelos blanquinhos, de passo ligeilo eu sou coelhinho... Sou muito assustado, polém sou guloso por uma cenoula já fico manhoso. Eu pulo pla flente, eu pulo pla tlás, dou mil cambalhotas, sou florte demais. Comi uma cenoula com casca e tudo... Tão grande ela ela... Fiquei balligudo!"_

_Acabei – Lin disse, já guardando as suas coisinhas antes de reiniciar a descida pelas Doze Casas.

Algum tempo depois, Shaka terminou a sua meditação. Ele deixou a Casa de Virgem após ouvir o chamado do Grande Mestre, que também queria ver Máscara da Morte, Kannon e Milo.

O escorpiano fez alarde assim que viu o virginiano:

_Que é isso, Shaka? Você tá curtindo maquiagem agora? – caiu na gargalhada.

Kannon foi o próximo a chegar:

_Era para vir fantasiado? Não recebi essa parte da mensagem – o geminiano chorou de tanto rir.

Máscara da Morte também chegou. Distraído, ele quase esbarrou em Shaka e...

_Mas que droga é essa no seu rosto, _infelice_? – riu até rolar no chão.

Shaka não compreendia o que os três queriam dizer. Obviamente, pois ele não estava vendo a própria cara.

_Do que vocês estão falando? Qual o motivo para tanto riso? – perguntou seriamente.

Gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas foram as únicas respostas. Até Shion não aguentou ao ver as pálpebras fechadas de Shaka pintadas de vermelho – olhos de coelhinho.

O virginiano também estava com bigodinho de traços feito com canetinha preta. Tinha ainda dentinhos desenhados no queixo e, como se não fosse o bastante, corações de tinta azul na testa.

Dohko apareceu. Reconhecendo os "dons artísticos" da filha, sugeriu:

_Acho melhor você abrir os olhos mais vezes, Shaka. Não, brincadeira. Desculpe por isso – sorriu.

O "coelhinho", então, passou a mão no rosto. Inicialmente, ele ficou sério. Depois, acabou sorrindo.

Algumas Casas abaixo...

Aldebaran dava o seu cochilo após o almoço, no sofá da sua sala. Lin, tirando a tinta verde da sua caixinha, começou a cantar:

"_O sapo não lava o pé..."_

* * *

**Zoar o Shaka é tão bom! E o Debas.. Oww..**


	4. O desconsolado pai italiano

**O DESCONSOLADO PAI ITALIANO**

* * *

Máscara da Morte estava de péssimo humor naquela manhã. De braços cruzados na entrada de Câncer, ele sequer se deu o trabalho de cumprimentar Afrodite e Milo, os quais voltavam de uma missão e se dirigiam até o Salão do Grande Mestre.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa, caranguejo? – perguntou o curioso escorpiano.

Máscara da Morte simplesmente virou a cara, resmungou algo em resposta, e entrou.

_Eu não entendi o que ele falou. E você, Afrodite?

_Ouvi somente algo sobre cabeças, paredes e um miserável chifrudo filho de uma vaca.

Milo pensou um pouco. Depois, perguntou:

_O que o Debas andou fazendo na nossa ausência?

_Eu não sei, mas se ficarmos aqui fora, nós nunca iremos descobrir!

Os dois logo chegaram à sala de Câncer e encontraram Máscara da Morte sentado no sofá e com a cabeça entre as mãos, desconsolado. Era impressão ou os olhos dele estavam mesmo chorosos?

Milo sussurrou:

_Parece ser algo grave.

Afrodite, então, perguntou ao se aproximar do canceriano:

_Qual é o problema?

_Eu deixei o Guido uma tarde com o Aldebaran. E agora... Agora o Guido não torce mais para _la mia Squadra Azzurra_! – Máscara da Morte engolia o choro.

De repente, todos na sala escutam uma voz vinda da TV do quarto de Guido. Era Galvão Bueno narrando a final da Copa do Mundo de 1994:

_Final de jogo, final de cento e vinte minutos. É sua Taffarel. Partiu Baresi, pé direito... Bateeeeeeeeeuuuu! Pra fora e muito! Os jogadores no banco abraçados, o Brasil inteiro e você, Márcio Santos. Partiu, bateu... Pegou Pagliuca! Albertini ajeita. Ele beijou a bola... Não tomou distância. Partiu. Taffarel... É gol da Itália. Momento de angústia. Partiu Romário, pé direito... Bateeeeu, é goooooool! Autoriza o juiz... Sai que é sua, Taffarel! Bateu no meio do gol... Pra que se mexer?! Lá vai Branco... Vai partir a bomba na perna esquerda... Partiu Branco, bateu é gooooool! Partiu Massaro, pé direito, bateu... Taffarel! Vai que é sua, Taffarel! Ele e o Pagliuca... Partiu Dunga, pé direito, bateu... É goooool! É goooool! É goooool! Goooooooool! Baggio e Taffarel... Vai partir. Vai que é sua, Taffarel! Partiu, bateu... Cabooooouuuuuu! Cabooooouuuuuuu! Acaboooooooouuuuu! É Tetraaaaa! É Tetraaaaa! É Tetraaaaaaaa! O Brasil é Tetracampeão Mundial de futebol!_

Segundos depois, o menininho chega à sala gritando – e vestido com a camisa da seleção brasileira:

_É tetra! É tetra! É tetra do Brasil-sil-sil!

Máscara da Morte cobre os olhos com as mãos e lamenta:

_Em 94, a seleção da Itália perdeu a Copa do Mundo para a seleção verde e amarela – ele disse e depois cuspiu no chão, num gesto de desprezo. - E o Aldebaran mostrou o jogo ao Guido!

Exultante, o pequeno canceriano corria e gritava com uma bandeirinha do Brasil numa das mãos – presente de Aldebaran:

_Romário! Bebeto! Taffarel-rel-rel!

Milo e Afrodite não seguraram o riso. Máscara da Morte, então, confessou:

_Mas sabem o que é pior, _infelices_? É esse maldito narrador brasileiro berrando no meu ouvido! – exclamou Máscara da Morte se referindo à Galvão Bueno.

* * *

** Ah... Eu era pequena, mas lembro desse jogo! Bons tempos!  
**


	5. Nosso tio, nosso herói

**NOSSO TIO, NOSSO HERÓI**

* * *

Kannon estava parado na entrada de Gêmeos, numa manhã como outra qualquer. Ou quase.

_Está tudo muito silencioso por aqui. Onde eles estão? – perguntou-se olhando ao seu redor, procurando pelos sobrinhos.

De repente, os meninos aparecem subindo velozmente a escadaria das Doze Casas. Hector, arregalando os olhos azuis, implorou agarrando nas pernas do tio:

_Tio Kannon, nos salve!

Olhando para trás, como se estivesse com medo de estar sendo seguido, Héracles reforçou:

_Por favor! Seremos quietos e bonzinhos daqui para frente!

Preocupado, uma vez que nunca vira os sobrinhos tão amedrontados daquela maneira, Kannon perguntou:

_O que vocês fizeram agora?

Os meninos se entreolharam. Hector, então, mostrou algo que escondia embaixo da camisa: a máscara de Shina de Cobra.

_Ela quer nos matar! – ele informou.

Pálido, Héracles gritou:

_Ou nos amar, o que é bem pior!

Sério devido à gravidade do problema, Kannon disse:

_Vocês não deveriam ter feito isso. Até hoje ela tenta matar o Seiya.

Hector tentou justificar:

_E quem não tenta matar ele, tio? Por isso mesmo achamos que pegar a máscara dela seria uma ideia engraçada!

Os três geminianos começaram a sentir a presença de Shina, que, furiosa, já estava em Touro. Héracles pediu, ficando de joelhos:

_Por favor, tio... Somos jovens demais pra morrer!

Kannon respirou fundo, imaginando uma forma de resolver a questão. Depois, disse:

_Está bem, mas fiquem lá dentro e em silêncio.

Os meninos se foram, porém, em vez de entrarem em Gêmeos, esconderam-se atrás de uma coluna. Shina, então, surgiu bufando:

_Onde estão aquelas duas pestes?!

Adotando a postura e o tom de voz de Saga, Kannon disse:

_Por acaso está falando dos meus filhos, mulher? Com que direito você sobe as Doze Casas e se apresenta assim, dessa maneira? – perguntou apontando e desviando o olhar do rosto descoberto dela.

_Saga? – ela pergunta, duvidando.

_Sim, quem mais? Você está tão descomposta e alterada que não reconhece um cavaleiro de ouro?

Confusa, Shina ainda tentou descobrir se estava diante do gêmeo certo, mas recebeu uma advertência:

_Retire-se ou terei de informar este acontecimento ao Grande Mestre.

Ainda furiosa, mas tendo entendido o recado, a amazona virou-se e se foi. Os garotos esperaram até que ela ficasse fora de vista, e correram para o tio.

_Nós ainda temos muito que aprender com o senhor, tio Kannon!

_O senhor é... O nosso herói!

Não querendo crer no que ouvia, e voltando de Libra sem saber o que havia se passado, Saga falou:

_Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. O que aconteceu aqui?

_Nada – respondeu Hector.

_É. Nada – confirmou Héracles.

Saga, então, olhou para o irmão como se buscasse ainda a resposta.

_Nadinha. Você é que se preocupa demais, Saga – disse Kannon antes de tomar os sobrinhos pelas mãos e entrar em Gêmeos.

* * *

**Amo os gêmeos pestinhas (os grandes também)! *.* E espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo curtinho! Bjs e até mais!  
**


	6. Patinho Feio?

**PATINHO FEIO?**

* * *

Aldebaran, Aioria, Milo e Afrodite treinavam descontraidamente na arena. Perto dali, a taurina Mariazinha lia _O Patinho Feio_.

_Que historinha mais chata – reclamou e colocou o livro de lado.

Ela não tinha os cabelos dourados e os belos olhos azuis de Alexia, não era dona de uma personalidade tão marcante quanto a de Helena, e nem possuía a espontaneidade fofa de Belinha. Porém...

_Grande Chifre! – Aldebaran grita e lança Aioria ao chão da arena.

_Ei, Deba... Bateu forte demais – reclamou o leonino ao se levantar.

_Desculpe-me, Aioria. Vou pegar mais leve da próxima vez – riu alto.

A menina olha para o pai, que aos seus olhos mais parecia um gigante, e dá um sorriso orgulhoso e cheio de confiança.

_Patinho feio nada. Eu sou a filha do Touro! – diz ao jogar o livro infantil ao longe, com a força que herdara de Aldebaran.

* * *

**Capítulo curtinho, eu sei. Mas acho que deu para perceber o orgulho que ela sente do papai Touro.**


	7. Musiquinha

**MUSIQUINHA**

* * *

Feliz e despreocupada, Belinha sujava as mãozinhas de terra, aprendendo com o pai alguns segredos de jardinagem. No entanto, a agradável manhã entre as rosas de Peixes foi interrompida por um estrondo vindo da Casa de Aquário.

_Essa não... – disse Afrodite ao perceber que Camus e Milo estavam em mais uma "Guerra de Mil Dias" devido à amizade infantilmente colorida de Henry e Helena.

Alarmada, Belinha desembestou-se escadaria abaixo, para a preocupação de Afrodite:

_Isabela... Volte aqui!

_Não, papai! O tio Milo e o tio Camus precisam cantar a musiquinha de novo para fazerem as pazes!

Afrodite a seguiu. Ao chegar a Aquário, ele pôde ver Camus com as marcas de algumas agulhadas, e Milo com uma das pernas parcialmente congelada. Belinha, então, não perdeu tempo:

_Parem de brigar, por favorzinho!

O aquariano pareceu aliviado ao ver a menina, que era simplesmente a "sobrinha" favorita de Milo.

_Belinha, volte para Peixes com o seu pai – pediu o escorpiano, pronto para desferir mais alguns golpes no amigo.

_Não, tio Milo. O senhor vai cantar a musiquinha de novo – ela falou decididamente, como se estivesse dando uma bronca nele.

_Belinha, esse é um assunto de gente grande – insistiu o defensor da oitava Casa, já desfazendo a postura de luta.

_O senhor não quer cantar? Pois eu digo que o tio Camus canta comigo. Não é, tio Camus?

O aquariano, disposto a terminar com aquela tolice que ocorria sempre graças ao gênio forte de Milo, respondeu:

_Sim. Eu canto com você, Belinha.

A menina deu um sorriso fofo e começou a cantar a sua música favorita de _Toy Story_:

__Amigo, estou aqui. Amigo, estou aqui. Se a fase é ruim e são tantos problemas que não têm fim..._

Camus pigarreou, limpando a garganta. Depois, cantou também, um tanto constrangido, é claro:

__Não se esqueça que ouviu de mim... Amigo, estou aqui. Amigo, estou aqui._

Afrodite segurava o riso, e não pôde deixar de incentivar o escorpiano:

_Canta logo, Milo.

_Ah... Tá bom – fez uma careta.

Belinha, então, seguiu com a música:

__Amigo, estou aqui. Amigo, estou aqui..._

Milo já sabia a letra:

__Os seus problemas são meus também. E isso eu faço por você e mais ninguém. O que eu quero é ver o seu bem... Amigo, estou aqui. _

_Agora os dois cantando juntos – pediu Belinha, muito satisfeita com o desenrolar da situação.

Camus e Milo olharam um para o outro e começaram a cantar juntos, um tanto ressabiados:

__Os outros podem ser até bem melhores do que eu. Bons brinquedos são. Porém, amigo seu é coisa séria, pois é opção do coração..._

Eles pararam com a música. Milo disse:

_Já passou a raiva, Belinha. Eu vou voltar para Escorpião agora, certo?

_Sim. Nós dois vamos ficar bem. Já fizemos as pazes cantando – assegurou Camus.

_Não. Tem que cantar até o final – ela insistiu.

Milo respirou fundo, e, olhando para Camus, continuou:

__O tempo vai passar..._

__Os anos vão confirmar... – _Camus deu continuidade.

__As três palavras que eu proferi... Amigo, estou aqui. Amigo, estou aqui. Amigo, estou aqui _– cantaram os dois, encerrando a música no auge do embaraço e do constrangimento.

Palmas, então, foram ouvidas. Eram Aldebaran, Aioria e Kannon. Máscara da Morte também estava presente – filmando tudo, é óbvio.

_Woody e Buzz... Vocês cantaram muito bem – o canceriano brincou.

_Desliga isso, Máscara da Morte – Camus pediu.

_Nem pensar.

_É. Continue filmando – aconselhou Aioria, que riu da situação até lacrimejar.

_Não se envolva, ô _Spice Girl_ – retrucou Milo, para o embaraço do leonino.

Afrodite estava bastante orgulhoso do papel pacificador da filha. Portanto, ele avisou:

_A Belinha e eu voltaremos para Peixes. Mas, se vocês brigarem de novo por besteira – apontou para Camus e Milo –, nós voltaremos e vocês terão de cantar. De novo – riu.

A pequena pisciana, sorrindo, disse:

_Amigos não devem brigar. É feio e triste – ela, então, começou a subir as escadarias. Sempre aos pulinhos.

* * *

**Amigo, estou aqui... Amigo, estou aqui... ^^ Obrigada a todos que acompanham _Filhos de Ouro. _  
**


	8. Escorpianos

**ESCORPIANOS**

"_A Helena está crescendo, e, à medida que o tempo passa, encontro-a cada vez mais parecida comigo. Garota dura na queda, decidida, orgulhosa... Um tanto esquentada, eu bem sei, mas justa. É capaz de sacrifícios para proteger a quem ama e àquilo em que acredita, mas... Para isto eu estou aqui, minha pequena filha. Para que você não tenha que se sacrificar, para que não tenha que sofrer. Ah, se eu pudesse... Se eu pudesse te proteger de todos os males da vida, de todas as tristezas e contrariedades que ainda estão por vir... Com toda a certeza, eu o faria sem hesitação ou temor. Eu morreria mil vezes, eu enfrentaria o que fosse preciso. Por você. Tudo por você. Portanto, seja boa. Seja forte e honrada, seja você mesma e se orgulhe disto. Porque eu já me orgulho."_

Helena se aproximou de Milo. Percebendo a emoção nos olhos dele, ela perguntou:

_Papai... O que foi? – disse com voz preocupada.

_Nada, Helena. Nada.

_Não, tem alguma coisa sim – ela o abraçou, olhando-o intuitivamente nos olhos.

"_A intuição que nós temos... Quase nada escapa aos olhos dos que nascem sob o signo de Escorpião. Perscrutamos o ser das pessoas, tentamos desvendar seus segredos enquanto mantemos os nossos, buscamos segurança e fidelidade para contrabalançar a nossa intensidade e os nossos medos. A Helena sabe disso, ainda que não compreenda. Por isto ela sabe também que é a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Do meu mundo."_

Milo abraçou a filha e beijou-lhe a testa como se não quisesse largá-la nunca mais. Depois, tentando esconder a voz embargada, ele disse:

_Eu te amo. Você entende isso?

A menina assentiu, pois entendia e sentia isso muito bem.

_Papai?

_Diga.

_Eu também te amo. Muito, muito, muito mesmo.

Milo deu um sorriso, porém...

_Eu posso ir até Aquário hoje? - ela perguntou.

"_Ah, sim... Essa maniazinha nossa de manipulação! Mas uma coisa eu TENHO que admitir: o filho do Camus é mesmo um bom garoto."_

* * *

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a todos que aniversariam entre 23/10 e 21/11** **- eu estou incluída no meio! XD **


	9. O Mentiroso

**O MENTIROSO**

* * *

Shura de Capricórnio recebeu um telefonema bastante inesperado naquele final de manhã. Pedro estava mesmo na diretoria da escola por ter se comportado mal? Não, isso não era do feitio do seu filho.

_Só pode ter sido algum mal entendido – ele ponderou e já estava de saída quando Camus chegou vindo de Aquário.

_Bom dia, Shura. Você também está de saída?

_Sim. Preciso ir até a escola dos garotos.

Camus demonstrou a sua surpresa:

_Eu também. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, o Henry fez algo de errado e a diretora deseja falar comigo.

_Isso não é estranho?

_Muito.

Os dois começaram a descer as escadarias das Doze Casas. Detiveram-se apenas em Escorpião, pois Milo parecia um pouco alterado ao telefone:

_Como assim a diretora quer falar comigo? Não. Estou indo agora mesmo – desligou.

_Você também foi chamado? – Camus perguntou.

_Espere... O Pedro e o Henry também?

Os três se entreolharam e resolveram se apressar. Chegando à escola...

_Helena, que houve? Você NUNCA foi chamada à diretoria antes!

A pequena escorpiana, que estava visivelmente irritada, respondeu:

_Foi ele aquele ali quem começou tudo, papai – ela apontou rispidamente para um garoto que estava sentado no outro lado da sala. Milo até que viu algo de familiar nele, mas estava tão preocupado com a situação que não percebeu de quem ele era filho.

Camus, então, aproximou-se de Henry e perguntou:

_Você, brigando?

_Eu tive que defender a minha dama, pai. E ao senhor também.

_Eu?

_Sim – o pequeno Henry arrumou os óculos, aparentemente orgulhoso do que havia feito.

Foi então que Shura voltou-se para Pedro:

__Hijo_, qual o problema?

O menino não respondeu inicialmente, pois estava engolindo o choro para não derramar lágrimas diante do pai. Depois de algum tempo, disse:

_Esse menino novato tava contando mentiras.

Shura olhou para o dito cujo, que parecia se divertir com toda aquela situação.

_Que mentiras, Pedro?

O pequeno capricorniano olhou para o Shura e respondeu:

_Ele disse que o senhor, o tio Camus e o tio Saga traíram Athena no passado.

Shura entendeu perfeitamente o que Pedro estava sentindo. As crianças não tinham conhecimento acerca do que acontecera antes no Santuário, ainda mais durante a batalha contra Hades.

_Filho...

Camus e Milo se entreolharam. Pedro, então, continuou falando:

_O mentiroso disse também que o senhor matou o tio Aioros na covardia, mas eu falei que era tudo mentira, porque o senhor não faria isso nunca!

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Pedro, embora ele tentasse ficar firme. Shura era o seu maior exemplo, e tais acusações pareciam absurdas aos seus ouvidos. Milo, então, olhou para Helena e quis saber:

_E você, hein? Por que se meteu na briga se o garoto não disse nada ao meu respeito?

_Ele disse sim.

_O que? – Milo olhou outra vez para o menino loiro e todo vestido de preto, o qual tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

_O mentiroso disse que o pai dele deu uma surra no senhor, no tio Aioria e no tio Mu! Espera só a Lexi ficar sabendo disso também... A gente vai te pegar na saída, seu mentiroso – ela disse e apontou o dedinho para Radamanthys Carrington-Bellingham II, mais conhecido no Inferno e adjacências como Manthynho.

_Bem que eu estava achando essa monocelha familiar! – Milo exclamou.

Manthynho, então, colocou mais lenha na pequena fogueira ao dizer para Helena:

_Eu não contei mentira nenhuma. Esses dois aí lutaram ao lado do Senhor Hades e o seu pai fracote apanhou do meu!

_Repete!

Milo teve que segurar a filha, pois ela deu um pulo da cadeira disposta a brigar de novo. Henry parecia disposto a intervir também, e recebeu um olhar reprovador de Camus. Pedro, que seguia olhando para Shura, falou:

_Diz para ele que é mentira, pai. É mentira, não é? Só pode ser.

Antes que Shura falasse alguma coisa, diretora da escola entrou na sala.

_Por favor, senhores. Sentem-se.

_Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de dizer que a Helena... – Milo estava falando, mas Camus o interrompeu.

_Isso não irá mais acontecer, senhora diretora. Nós conversaremos com os nossos filhos e resolveremos o assunto.

Adotando um tom de voz mais baixo, ela disse:

_Eu agradeço pela cooperação de vocês, pois seu que seus filhos nunca causaram problemas nesta escola. O mesmo não posso dizer do aluno novato, infelizmente.

_Por acaso ninguém explicou para esse pirralho sobre a barreira do castelo de Hades? – Milo resmungou baixinho, e recebeu uma cotovelada discreta de Camus.

A diretora, então, disse:

_Os senhores e seus filhos já estão liberados – ela sorriu e apertou a mão de cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro, que saíram da sala e alcançaram o corredor.

Milo ainda protestava, com o orgulho ferido:

_Mais que coisa! O filho daquele... Tinha que acabar aqui, na mesma escola das nossas crianças?!

_Acalme-se, Milo.

_Não me venha com essa, Camus. Agora nós teremos que... Contar tudo a eles – sussurrou.

_Contar tudo o que? – Aioria chegou trazendo Lexi pela mão. Helena logo puxou a amiga de lado e começou a contar tudo o que o filho de Radamanthys tinha dito.

_Ele disse que o que do meu pai?! – a pequena leonina estava agora furiosa. – Vem comigo, Helena. Vamos esperar mesmo ele lá fora!

Camus segurou as duas e disse:

_Nada disso. Fiquem as duas aqui.

_Mas tio Camus...! – protestaram.

Milo percebeu que tanto Pedro quanto Shura estavam cabisbaixos, e disse:

_Durante todo esse tempo nós quisemos protegê-los, mas... Chegou a hora da verdade. Olhe para mim, Pedro.

_Sim, tio Milo.

_Tudo o que o seu pai fez foi para proteger Athena, está me ouvindo? Você não tem motivos para desconfiar dele ou para ficar envergonhado.

O menino assentiu, mas saiu caminhando na frente de todos.

_Eu vou falar com ele – Shura disse e foi até o filho.

De volta ao Santuário...

Após a conversa esclarecedora que teve com o pai, Pedro estava aliviado e radiante, afinal, Shura continuava sendo o seu herói e o seu maior exemplo.

_Eles não eram traidores de verdade. Estavam apenas enganando Hades para que Athena ganhasse a guerra!

Hector e Héracles, no entanto, estavam mais ligados em outra parte da longa história:

_Então o nosso pai já foi Grande Mestre?

Pedro assentiu. Belinha, por sua vez, estava confusa:

_Como que o tio Aioros morreu se ele ainda tá vivo?

Mariazinha coçou a cabeça e perguntou:

_O pai da Lin tem mais de duzentos anos? Duzentos anos é muito.

_E o Ikki enfrentou o tio Shaka? Ele acaba de ganhar o meu respeito – disse Henry.

_Ei... Uma minhoca prendeu o meu pai na entrada da nossa Casa? – a leonina Alexia se negava a acreditar.

_O tio Kanon enganou um deus? Legal! – os gêmeos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Dentre todas as crianças presentes, apenas o filho de Mu não estava surpreso:

_Eu já sabia de tudo – falou e deu um sorriso.

_Chian, como você já sabia disso e eu não? – Helena quis saber.

O pequenino ariano encolheu os ombros e respondeu:

_O Kiki me contou. Ele só não me disse uma coisa.

_O que? – até Pedro ficou curioso.

Chian respondeu e ergueu as mãozinhas:

_Como é que o Seiya ainda tá vivo depois de tudo!


	10. A amizade vale mais que mil moedas

**A AMIZADE VALE MAIS QUE MIL MOEDAS**

* * *

O menino Pedro ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar a prateleira mais alta do seu quarto. Concentrado, ele pegou o cofre em formato de porquinho e colocou nele uma moeda.

_Acho que essa é a última – disse e balançou o cofrinho algumas vezes para ter certeza. – Sim. Não tem mais espaço nele. Finalmente!

Pedro correu até Shura, que preparava o jantar na cozinha. Animado, o menino mostrou o porquinho de gesso e disse:

_Já podemos quebrá-lo, pai!

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio de um sorriso, orgulhoso da disciplina do filho, que levara semanas para juntar todas aquelas moedas.

_Já sabe o que vai comprar com esse dinheiro, Pedro?

_Sim. Sabe aquele carro que vimos na loja de brinquedos? O preto com rodas grandes?

_Sei.

_Quero comprá-lo amanhã.

__Muy bien. _Que tal quebrarmos o cofre depois do jantar?

__Vale! _

Pai e filho sentaram-se a mesa e comeram em silêncio. Ao final da refeição, o menino recolheu os pratos e correu para buscar um martelo.

_Aqui está, pai.

_É seu cofre, _hijo_. Quebre você mesmo.

Pedro deu um sorriso satisfeito e ergueu o martelo no ar. Porém, antes que pudesse quebrar o cofrinho...

_Não, Pedrinho! Não mate esse porquinho lindo! – gritou Belinha, que passava por Capricórnio acompanhada pelo seu pai, Afrodite de Peixes.

Pedro baixou o martelo e respondeu à pequena pisciana:

_Não é um porquinho de verdade, Belinha.

A menina se aproximou para examinar o cofre. Realmente não era um animal, mas...

_Você não vê que ele está triste? Ele não quer levar uma martelada!

Pedro olhou para Shura, que olhou para Afrodite.

_Filha... – o pisciano começou. – Cofrinhos servem para isso mesmo. Colocamos moedas neles, e, quando enchem, devemos quebrá-los.

_Mas papai... O porquinho não quer ser quebrado!

A imaginativa menina arregalou os olhinhos azuis e protegeu o cofre com as mãos pequenas. Pedro se aproximou dela e disse:

_Você tem razão, Belinha. Eu não vou maltratar o porco. Pode levá-lo para Peixes com você.

Shura olhou para o filho, surpreso. Belinha deu um pulinho alegre e falou com o cofre:

_Está vendo, Sr. Porquinho? O Pedro é um menino legal!

Afrodite olhou para Shura e perguntou:

_Quanto dinheiro há nesse cofre? – quis saber para ressarcir o valor.

_Deixe para lá, tio Afrodite. É um presente meu para a Belinha.

_Pedro, a Isabela não liga para as moedas. Ela se importa apenas com o porco de gesso.

_Eu sei disso, tio. Mas não dá para tirar as moedas sem quebrar o cofre – o menino respondeu e deu um suspiro.

Após abraçar o pequeno capricorniano, Belinha subiu para a Casa de Peixes com o pai. Shura, então, perguntou tranquilamente ao filho:

_Você passou semanas juntando esse dinheiro. Não quer mais o carrinho de brinquedo?

_Eu quero muito, pai. Mas a Belinha é minha amiga e eu não quis desapontá-la.

Shura sorriu, afinal, o filho sabia o verdadeiro valor da amizade. No entanto...

_O senhor pode me arranjar outro cofre?

_Claro.

_Obrigado, pai – menino disse seriamente e foi para o seu quarto.

Semanas depois...

_Pai, o cofre novo já está cheio!

_Muito bem, filho. Que tal quebrá-lo agora?

O menino pegou o martelo e estava prestes a quebrar o cofrinho quando...

_Não, Pedrinho! Não machuque a Sra. Porquinha!

_Sra. Porquinha? – perguntou e colocou o martelo sobre a mesa.

_Sim! Não vê o quanto ela está assustada? Olhe só para a carinha dela! – Belinha apontou inocentemente para a sorridente porca de gesso.

Pedro suspirou, percebendo que seu rico dinheirinho estava novamente perdido. Depois, ele disse:

_Belinha... Leve também esse cofrinho com você.

A menina abraçou o garoto e disse:

_Eu vou colocá-la ao lado do Sr. Porquinho, para que eles fiquem muito felizes juntos! – ela disse e saiu correndo para a Casa de Peixes, sem ter noção de quantas moedas Pedro acabara de perder novamente.

__Hijo... _– Shura tentou consolar o menino.

_Não tem problema, pai. Vou começar a juntar moedas de novo. Vou guardar parte do dinheiro do lanche e comprarei o carrinho daqui a algumas semanas.

_Muito bem. Eu gosto da sua determinação, filho.

Pedro ficou feliz com o elogio e perguntou:

_O senhor pode me arranjar mais um cofre?

_Sim, claro.

Pedro agradeceu um gesto de cabeça, mas fez um último pedido:

_Pai... Nada de outro cofre com formato de bichinho, certo?

Shura sorriu e assentiu:

_Certo, _hijo_.

* * *

**Há semanas eu queria escrever algo para homenagear os capricornianos da minha vida: meu pai, minha irmã caçula e o meu melhor amigo. Obrigada por deixarem a minha vida mais séria! XD **

**E um obrigada mais que especial para todos que acompanham _Filhos de Ouro_! Até mais!**


End file.
